Ein erster Schultag
by Mary91
Summary: Was wäre wenn Sirius Peter nicht gefolgt wäre und seinen Fall Dumbledore berichtet hätte? Was wäre wenn Harry nur 6 Monate bei den Dursleys gelebt hätte, und dann von seinem Paten adoptiert worden wäre? Was wäre wenn, wenn Harry drei geworden war, Sirius


-1So das hier ist die Übersetzung einen One-Shots von PadyandMoony's "First day of classes" (id: 3175092), die sie mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat zu schreiben.

Disclaimer: Alles was nicht JKR gehört, gehört PaddyansMoony, nur die Übersetzung stammt aus meiner eigenen Feder (bzw.Tastatur)

Inhalt: Was wäre wenn Sirius Peter nicht gefolgt wäre und seinen Fall Dumbledore berichtet hätte? Was wäre wenn Harry nur 6 Monate bei den Dursleys gelebt hätte, und dann von seinem Paten adoptiert worden wäre? Was wäre wenn, wenn Harry drei geworden war, Sirius Professor Binns Position einnehmen würde? Wie wurde der 2. September 1983 verlaufen?

Harry James Potter Black hatte einen Plan, und er würde diesen Plan in die Tat umsetzen. Er würde seinen Daddy nicht ohne Kampf an die großen Kinder verlieren. Nein, nein und noch mal nein! Er hatte seinen Wecker 1 1/2 Stunden früher gestellt, als sein Vater aufstehen würde. Jetzt stand er in seinem Pyjama so dicht vor dem Feuer wie er konnte. Daddy hatte den Kamin so verzaubert das er nicht zu dicht an heran kam. Aber er konnte einen Stock durchstecken, so das er die Tasse halten konnte, die sein Daddy nahm, wenn es den Kamin benutzte um Wasser oder Milch warm zu machen. Er stellte einen metallenen Kessel voller Wasser ins Feuer. Und saß da, vor dem Kain oder rannte durch das Zimmer, während er wartete, dass das Wasser heiß wurde. Als das Wasser warm wurde, steckte er mit einer behandschuhten Hand, ein Thermometer in die Tasse. Ein paar Minuten später nahm er das Thermometer wieder raus und tauchte es in kaltes Wasser, lang genug damit er sich nicht verbrannte, er war ja nicht dumm, aber nicht lange genug damit die Temperatur groß sinken konnte. Er zog seinen Handschuh aus, lief zu dem Raum seines Daddys und rieb sich leidend seine Schläfen.

"Daddy!"

Nun, Sirius Black war kein Morgenmensch, aber beinahe 11/2 Jahre Fürsorge für seinen Patensohn hatte ihn dazu gebracht bei jeder Berührung aufzuwachen, auch wenn er es nicht mochte.

"Was ist los?" murmelte er mit undeutlicher Stimme

"Ich hab Fieber Daddy."

Das weckte ihn auf und er hob den Jungen in seiner Sekunde auf. Fluchend fühlte er die Stirn seines Sohnes und stellte fest das er warm und schwitzig war.

"Ich hab das Thermometer, Daddy" Sirius nahm das Thermometer und warf einen Blick darauf, das konnte nicht möglich sein. Er legte Harry ins Bett und begann sich anzuziehen.

"Ich hole Madam Pomfrey, das Fieber ist zu hoch."

"Nein, Daddy... ich brauche Madam Pomfrey nicht, du sollst bei mir bleiben"

"Nein, ich muss dich durchchecken lassen" sagte der nervöse Mann. Ein Klopfen von der Tür lenkte ihn ab. Er öffnete die Tür und sah seinen besten Freund vor ihr.

"Moony, gut das du da bist." sagte er, den Mann in die Wohnung schiebend " Ich muss Dumbledore sagen, das ich heute nicht unterrichten kann, Harry ist krank. Sieh mal wie hoch sein Fieber ist." Remus griff nach dem Thermometer und erstarrte, mit einem solchen Fieber sollte Harry bewusstlos sein und Krämpfe haben, und nicht arglos rumsitzen wie er es tat.

"Padfoot, wann das du Fieber gemessen?"

"Harry hat das selbst gemacht"

Aha! Jetzt verstand Remus.

"Warum machen wir das nicht noch Mal? Oder besser noch, benutzen einen Diagnosezauber?"

Sirius sah seinen Freund an. Er hatte recht, vielleicht war das Thermometer kaputt. Schnell wandte er einen Diagnosezauber an, und erstarrte, die Temperatur war normal. Er fühlte die Stirn dessen Jungen erneut. Sie war weiter schwitzig, aber nicht mehr warm. Er küsste seinen Patensohn und sagte ihm er solle im Bett warten. Sirius schloss die Schlafzimmertür und fand seinen Freund im Wohnzimmer, seine Tasse, und seine Teekanne haltend.

"Ich denke Harry hat seine Krankheit vorgetäuscht."

"Aber warum?"

"Was wolltest du machen?"

"Ihn zu Madam Pomfrey bringen."

"Und?"

"Und nichts."

"Deinen Unterricht ausfallen lassen."

"Du denkst, Harry wollte das ich den Unterricht ausfallen lasse?"

"Ich denke er will nicht von seinem Daddy getrennt werden"

"Was soll ich jetzt machen?"

"Geh unterrichten."

"Aber Harry...?"

"Harry muss lernen eine Weile von dir getrennt zu sein. Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist ein großartiger Vater, aber du lässt ihn nie länger als ein paar Minuten alleine, außer zum schlafen. Da ist er natürlich ängstlich, aber er wird es verkraften."

Sirius dachte nach. Er wusste, Remus hatte Recht, aber es würde sein Herz brechen, den Jungen weinend zurückzulassen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, er braucht nur Zeit. Am Ende der Woche hat er sich daran gewöhnt und nennt alle Lehrer Tante und Onkel."

"Ich hoffe doch nicht _alle_ Lehrer", sagte Sirius das Gesicht verzeihend. Mit einem resignierenden Gesichtsausdruck ging er in seinem Raum und setzte sich zu Harry.

"Ok, Kleiner, ich rede nicht mit Madam Pomfrey über dich" ,Harrys Augen strahlten "Wenn du krank bist, kannst du hier mit Onkel Moony bleiben, anstatt in deinen Unterricht zu gehen."

" Und was machst du, Daddy?"

"Ich muss unterrichten Harry. Du musst auch in den Unterricht, weißt du noch? Professor Dumbledore hat Onkel Moony gebeten dich zu unterrichten, weil du nicht in einen normale Vorschule gehen kannst. Er hat nur für dich einen eigenen Klassenraum im Schloss erschaffen."

"Aber ich möchte bei dir bleiben."

"Das geht aber nicht ok. Und ich muss zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Wenn du dich morgen besser fühlst darfst du mitkommen", sagte er, den Jungen aufhebend und an Remus weitergebend.

"Bye", er küsste Harry und lies ihn todtraurig zurück. Harry weinte für lange Zeit an der Schulter seines Onkels. Er jammerte nicht, und bekam auch keine Wutanfälle, ein Überbleibsel aus der Zeit bei den Dursleys, auch wenn er sich kaum an sie erinnerte, er weinte nur.

Freitag kam, und Sirius ging um Harry aus seinem Unterricht abzuholen. Er malte sehr konzentriert, Remus las und wie er seinen Freund sah, lächelte er und rief nach Harry. Harry fing an zu lächeln und er rannte los um Sirius zu drücken und zu küssen.

"Daddy!"

"Was sagst du, gehen wir Beide einen Bissen essen? Da gibt es einen tollen Platz hier, der heißt Le Great Hall"

"Ok" Harry räumte seine Sachen zur Seite und griff nach einem Stapel Bildern. Sie sagen Remus Tschüß und verließen den Raum Richtung großer Halle

In der großen Halle fragte Sirius "Was sind das?"

"Ich habe die für die Lehrer gemalt. Ich habe ein Bild für Onkel Albus und Tante Minnie und Onkel Hagrid und Onkel Sevy und..." Sirius hörte auf zuzuhören, er stand einen Moment totengleich da, dann konnte man durch die Hallen Hogwarts einen lauten, gequälten Schrei hören.

"MOOOOONNYYYYY!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bitte lasst ein Review da.


End file.
